


His Dark Minerals

by pastel_wendigo



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, Same-Sex Daemons, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_wendigo/pseuds/pastel_wendigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles based off of scenes from SU<br/>only with more daemons</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Dark Minerals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Nature of Names](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995727) by [Ellimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimac/pseuds/Ellimac). 



> I'm in daemon au hell

If not for Tári, the scene before him would've caused him to freeze in place.

Before him stood Garnet and Opal in front of the temple, standing their ground with weapons drawn and daemons ready to attack. Lux's back was arched, teeth bared and looking as deadly as Garnet's gauntlets. As Opal drew back her bow, her gryphon gave a shrill cry that echoed through the night, their claws digging into the sand and feathered ears pressed against their head. The green hand from earlier was ominously close and made no sign of retreat.

"Fire!" Without hesitation, Opal obeyed Garnet's orders and let loose a flurry of arrows. The confident expression on Opal's face dropped as the barrage deflected off of the ships' hull. Even Garnet seemed to lose a bit of hope, as her daemon's intimidating stance seemed to waver. Steven had never seen any of the gems that hopeless before.

"At least Steven is safe.." he heard Garnet mutter. He thought at first that she was talking to Opal, but another part of him wondered if she tried to reassure herself as well.

Steven hopped off of the lion "Guys!" he shouted as he stumbled across the beach, Tári following after him.

Both Garnet and Opal turned to face him, an almost horrified look growing on Opal's face. Before anyone could respond, Opal and the gryphon disintegrated into light and Dust, reforming Amethyst, Pearl and their respective daemons.

"You came back!"'Amethyst shouted as she leaned on her daemon for support. "Steven, what are you doing? Get out of here!" Pearl cried, incredulous, as Einaris lifted her from the sand, the egret's feathers as ruffled as Pearl sounded. Before Steven could interject, Garnet silenced them. "It's too late! Just stay behind us!" Her words could barely be heard over the whirring of ship's engine. All the gems could do is be alert. Their weapons drawn and daemons ready to attack. Soon enough, the ship landed with an ominous _thud_ , launching sand several feet into the air, its fingers acting as a bridge to the gems and whatever lay inside. From the palm of the ship spawned a marble not dissimilar to Peridot's robonoids.

Pearl's knuckles turned white as her grip on her spear tightened and Amethyst's fingers twitched along the handle of her whip. The puma that stood at her side baring its teeth at the marble that made its way along one of the ships' fingers. The marble opened itself, revealing three gems, two of which were all too familiar. The third gem was new, and the large daemon at her side did not seem welcoming.

"That's them, all right. They're the ones who keep breaking my machines." As collected as Peridot attempted to sound, it was evident that her words were laced with venom.

"This is it?" The gruff second voice sounded irritated, almost bored.

"Jasper! They keep interfering with my work!" her shrill voice barely carrying over the white noise of the ship. Jasper sighed, clearly annoyed. A deeper, throaty voice came from behind her, the large striped cat that accompanied Jasper spoke "This looks like another waste of our time,". Jasper rolled her eyes before settling on a smaller form that stood behind her. "Hey, get over here!" she shouted, voice mixing with her daemon's growl. Behind her stood Lapis Lazuli with her otter draped around her shoulders. The tiger that had remained at Jasper's side the entire time nudged Lapis' back, forcefully pushing her forward. Without hesitation, Lykaios hissed at the big cat, eliciting a warning growl from the tiger. Lapis scowled at the gem before quickly turning to Steven, a quiet gasp escaping her lips.

"Lapis.." Steven whispered under his breath, Tári stepping in front of him.

"This is their base?" Jasper pointed a finger toward the temple.

"...Yes." Lapis couldn't, wouldn't, look in its direction, her daemon nuzzling her shoulder.

Steven heard the gems shout something, but he wasn't entirely listening. His fingers gripped Tári's fur, staring at the three gems as they jumped down from the ship, the one Peridot called Jasper dragging Lapis down with them.

"And none of you saw Rose Quartz? What a shame, I was hoping to meet her." It was evident that Jasper was barely holding back her real thoughts, her grin baring an uncanny likeness to that of her daemon. "I was looking forward to _beating_ her into the ground!" Steven groaned, subconsciously clutching his chest and drawing closer to his daemon. Tári snarled, baring his teeth at the other big cat.

Jasper's insults continued, jabbing at each of the other gems personally until she came upon him. "What is _that_?" her confused tone baring a thin layer of disgust. Steven tensed, and it didn't help that the other gems drew their weapons, daemons simultaneously coming closer to him. Before any of the gems could say something, Peridot quickly responded. "It calls itself the Steven." Lapis' reaction was instantaneous. "He's just a human! He isn't a threat! He's not one of them!" The way Lapis emphasized the last part made Steven's heart ache. Jasper glared at her, "Ugh, I know what a human is. You don't need me for this. Just get it over with and blast them with the ship." Jasper and her daemon were already walking away from the scene, waving a dismissive hand in the air. Peridot tapped the floating screen with one of her fingers, her daemon buzzing in place next to it. As Peridot tapped different parts of the screen, the ship responded. The green hand lifted into the air, pointing a judging finger at the gems.

"Steven, get out of here! I won't let you risk your life!" Garnet yelled with desperation. No, he wasn't about to leave. This was his home, and the gems were his family. He wasn't going to leave them in the hands of these gems. He was a Crystal Gem, and he was going to stay no matter the consequences. Steven felt something glow inside him, it was warm and loving and it made him feel _strong_. He knew Tári could sense it too when he moved out of Steven's way. It was unsure to him as to what happened next, but within seconds he opened his eyes (he hadn't even realized that he had closed them in the first place) and saw a shield, _his_ shield, deflect the ship's beam. No one said anything for few moments and could stare in awe as the shield disappeared. Steven collapsed on Tári, the energy drained from summoning his weapon. He couldn't quite hear what was being said or who was talking, but from the deep voice that resounded through the beach could only have been either Jasper or her daemon.

"Don't hurt him!"

"You knew about this!"

The back and forth between Lapis and Jasper continued for a short while but what snapped Steven out of his daze was the mention of someone, another gem. Yellow Diamond? Was she being brought here? Steven couldn't wonder for long before Garnet dashed past him, she and her daemon pouncing on Jasper. Jasper remained unwavering, summoning her weapon as if it were as easy as breathing. It only took Garnet and Lux seconds to recover before charging at Jasper and her daemon once more. Steven wanted to yell at them to stop, but Tári placed a paw in front of him, roaring at the the clashing gems. Before Amethyst or Pearl could even move, Jasper pulled out an odd object with what looked like electricity surging through it. But before Garnet could dodge Jasper's attack, Jasper plunged the object into Garnet's chest, sending a shock that paralyzed her. Steven heard Pearl cry out in horror, and he was sure that he did too. Before his eyes, Garnet was torn apart, limbs disappearing into smoke and Lux fading into dust. Seconds later, he heard two gems land on the sand with an unnervingly gentle thud.

Steven was shaking, Tári hovering above him and ready to tackle Jasper and her daemon to the ground. Jasper walked toward him, mirroring her daemons' movements in a way that shouldn't be possible. Steven had never felt so terrified. "I was there, you know, at the first war for this garbage planet." She was uncomfortably close to him now, the only thing keeping them separate was Tári. "I fought against your armies. I _respected_ your tactics. But this-" Steven hadn't even a chance to blink before he felt himself being lifted into the air. It was when Jasper gripped him by his shirt when he realized that Jasper's daemon was squaring off with Tári, the two cats' growls filling the air with tension. "This is sick!" Pearl, Amethyst and their daemons came charging at them with a fury that he had never seen in them before.

"I don't get what you're planning, Rose, but look! Your base is taken, your armies are ruined, you have failed!"

Pearl and Amethyst hadn't even reached him before he felt something hard hit his head and saw the world around him fade to black.


End file.
